pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Roly Poly Clown
Roly Poly Clown is a clown toy for young children. It is one of Andy's toys in Toy Story and Toy Story 2. Although it is unconfirmed, it is likely that Clown is a male. Basic Information Roly Poly Clown is a rocking, chiming clown toy with a hand–painted jacket and yellow stripes. As well as a jacket, he also wears a party hat. It also cannot talk and only appears in most of the background scenes. Although it doesn't talk, it has the ability to change from smile to frown. Since Clown has no feet, he cannot walk like most of the other toys and only gets around by rolling on his side. It's design and body shape makes it very much like a boxing dummy. Clown lives in Andy's toy box. ''Toy Story'' In the first film, Clown appears at the staff meeting before Andy's birthday party in shock that his party was moved to that day, even though Andy's birthday was not until the following week. Woody explained to all the toys that Andy's mother wanted to have the party before they move to their new house. When Hamm alerts the toys that the birthday guests have arrived, Clown, along with basically every other toy, except Woody, run to the window to see what kind of sized presents his friends are bringing, in fear that Andy may get bigger toys and that they will all be given away. Clown and all the other toys also appear in the overhead aerial shot of Andy's bedroom, running and scrambling back to their original places and positions before Andy and his friends enter the room. He also watched Woody climb up onto the bed to greet Buzz and then watched in amazement when Buzz flew around the bedroom on Andy's model plane, not knowing that the plane was keeping Buzz in the air. After all the toys properly meet Buzz, Clown takes a huge liking to him as he can be seen alongside him on many occasions. During the second half of the movie it is probable that Clown was packed away in moving boxes since he doesn't appear in any of the scenes. However, when Woody attempts to save Buzz with RC, Clown attacks him, along with all the others, thinking that Woody was trying to murder ''RC by kicking him out of the moving van.'' Clown appears again at the end of the film in Andy's room at the Christmas present meeting, appearing alongside Robot and RC before hearing what presents Andy receives for Christmas. He seemed to be rather excited for Mr. Potato Head when they discovered that Molly received a Mrs. Potato Head for Christmas. ''Toy Story 2'' Roly Poly Clown reprised his role in Toy Story 2. Once again, he only appeared in background scenes, playing a minor role like before. However, since the story didn't focus on the toys in Andy's bedroom, Clown had an even smaller role than the first film. Clown is first seen helping the Mr. Shark, Sarge and the army men find Woody's hat in Andy's bedroom. When the Davis' have their yard sale, Clown, along with the rest of the toys panic in fear that they will be sold. Clown also attends the detective session on identifying Woody’s kidnapper and is very shocked upon discovering that it was Al from Al’s Toy Barn. Clown appeared one more time at the end of the film when the toys reunite and listen to Wheezy sing "''You've Got a Friend in Me''", using Mike the Microphone as a karaoke machine. ''Toy Story 3'' Roly Poly Clown does not appear in Toy Story 3 which suggests that he was donated, sold, thrown away or handed down to Molly over the time span between the second and third film due to being a toy from when Andy was a toddler . Trivia * Clown appears in the SNES/Genesis video game for Toy Story as an obstacle in level 3. * Clown also makes a hidden cameo appearance at the end of Monsters Inc. * One possible joke is that Clown was pushed twice by Mr. Potato Head in Toy Story. .]] Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Toy Story 2 Characters Category:Toy Story (video game) Characters